A Sexual Encounter - Arranged Marriage
by AdelaideKane16
Summary: What will happen when a 16 year old girl meets her husband to be, and he's much hotter, and his morals are much looser than expected...


I had never in my life imagined my life could take such a turn. Hours before I had been walking through the streets with my family when my mother told me that since today was my sixteenth birthday, I was old enough to marry Michael. Michael was already 14 when I was born, and I was promised to be his when I became old enough. My family had already kept me a few years longer than expected. My mother had cried packing my suit case, telling me to keep in touch. My family and Michaels had been friends for generations and a girl from my family was offered to his every year since the 1700s. My family had moved to America before I was born, and I had never once visited Germany. This day and age, I could have said no to the arranged marriage, but I knew it made my parents happy, so I agreed. I was interested myself anyway.

On the night of my 16th birthday I was on a plane to Germany, where I would wed a man 14 years my superior. I shook the whole way there, never sleeping on the 13 hour long plane ride. Once I landed I saw a sign labeled Adelaide ad knew it was for me. Michaels family was extremely wealthy, I suppose I was to be soon as well. In a short ride from the Frankfurt airport, we were at a small mansion where the bearded man who picked me up brought all 5 bags of my luggage in in one trip. He gruffly put the bags down and disappeared back out the front door.

Marble, the entire room was marble with one of those huge menacing spiral stair cases leading upward into an abyss I was tempted to search. I was just about to do so when a man entered the room. He was tall, but not as tall as some Germans. His hair was an ashy blond that complemented his blue eyes. He was the perfect example of stereotypical German. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt that contrasted brilliantly to his tan (and toned I might add) skin color. He gave me a smile as he walked briskly toward me that made me want to melt into the marble, to join its job in holding this man's weight and caressing the soles of his feet daily.

"Ach! Adelaide, Es geht mir gut?"

"Ja! Gut." I said trying to use the little German I knew. My voice had faltered. He knew. He chuckled, stepping the smallest of a step closer to me.

"Sprechen die Deutcsh? "

"ein bischein" I had told him I spoke a little German. I prayed to god he could speak English.

"I apologize, I should speak English, I do know it." I breathed a sigh of relief. "How was your flight?"

"Great!" We stood awkwardly. "You're different than I thought you would be."

"How so?" He cocked his head in a flirtatious way. God was he hot.

"Well, I guess I thought you would be, uh, old,"

"Oh! Well, you could come back in a couple of years…" he seemed a little confused. His accent made my legs wobble like Jell-O.

"No! It's good you're not old. I thought I was going to have to fuck an old ugly guy."

He looked at me.

"You're really hot." I blurted.

"Oh, thankyou!" he said laughing. "Since I'm not old or ugly could I show you to your room?"

"Yeah" I started to follow him up the stairs. Why would I say that! What the hell was wrong with me!

We turned down a corridor where he opened a door to a room the size of my house. It was gorgeous. The bed was huge. I gasped and ran inside. Michael had leaned himself against the bannister and was watching me wander around the huge room when he spoke.

"So you seemed happy when you said you wouldn't have to fuck and old guy."

"Yeah" I said sitting on the huge bed.

"You know you don't have to do any of this."

"What?"

"You don't have to marry me. A stranger. An old stranger."

I quickly crawled across the bed and stumbled over to him. "Oh my god!" I felt terrible. "I am soo sorry. I didn't even think for a moment about you!" I felt like I wanted to cry. I was a terrible person. "You're 30! You have a life! A girlfriend! You don't want to marry some immature little American girl half your age!" I flung my arms upward in exasperation and I felt my shirt come untucked from my skirt. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have come." I started to shove past him, already thinking of how I could get a plane home when he grabbed my arm puling me back into the room. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I want you." He seemed serious. "God you don't know how much I fuckin want you right now" he said, his eyes roaming down my disheveled body.

He moved his hands up and down my arms slowly, and then place his hands on my hips. His hands moved under my shirt and up my body making me shiver.

He moved his eyes from my chest and looked at my face surprised. "You've never been touched! Have you?" He inquired. I blushed, shaking my head no. "Kissed?" Again I shook my head no. He made some kind of groaning noise deep in his throat. He scooped me up easily, and carried me to the bed. Was he going to do things to me? I had just met him! He laid me down, placing my head on the pillow, and In one swift movement, had placed himself beside me on the bed. I couldn't stop looking at him. He then put a hand on my cheek, and moved his head toward mine. His lips met mine. It was extraordinary. He kissed me until I was leaning toward him, wanting to devour every piece of him. That's when he pulled away. He smiled, and leaned down quickly toward my neck where I felt his tongue, then his teeth, and then his lips. I couldn't stop shaking.

Then as quickly as it began, it was over. He was already off the bed when I opened my eyes.

"My room is down the hall if you need me. Towels are in the cupboard there if you want to shower, the bathrooms just across the hall." He then was briskly walking toward the door. "Oh, and it was nice to meet you Adelaide." That was when he left. Strangely, I fell asleep soon after. The trip had finally caught up to me.

When I awoke, the sun was gone and the room was dark. I felt clammy and gross and knew I should bath. I stripped all my clothes off ad grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and walked across the hallway to the door across from mine. As I opened it, the warm wet heat hit me, and then I saw Michael, a towel loosely hanging around his waist. "Oh! Sorry," I said, backing out of the room.

"it's fine," he said. "I was just leaving."

"Oh, ok" I said stepping back into the room.

"Let me show you how to work the faucets."

"Ok"

He walked over and briefly explained how the facet worked and the turned to leave, knocking into me as he did so. My towel dropped lower, exposing for only a second the pink tops of my breasts. Michael looked at me greedily. I moved toward him placing my hands on his chest, but he pushed me against the wall, my towel falling uselessly to the ground. He looked over me, growled, and I felt his hands all over my body while his lips traced my lips and my neck. The hot water was steaming the room over. I felt his towel fall on the ground, and I could suddenly feel him against my stomach. I fell to my knees, my hands going down his stomach and finding him. I had never seen a penis before, and truthfully, it scared me. But I traced its length lightly with my fingers. He moaned and I felt his fingers in my hair. I then took him in my hands. He was so long I could feel his tip between my breasts, and I licked his length with my tongue. He then grabbed my head and put the entire thing in my mouth. Pumping my head up and down. At first it was painful, but I felt the ridges with my tongue and began to enjoy it. I started sucking him and moving my tongue around. I could feel him in my throat and all the way through my body. I felt something warm trickle down my leg. My lower half was beginning to convulse slightly. Then I felt a warm liquid burst from him member. When it became too much for my mouth to handle, he pulled out and the rest of the liquid spilled onto my chest and was dripping down his member. I swallowed, trying to savor the flavor of him. He looked down at me, trying to find and lick all of him I could. I moved to his member once again, lapping the remnants of him as fast as I could. This seemed to make him excited once again because his penis started to harden again. I smiled up at him. He looked astonished.

"Virgin eh?" He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, "Not anymore" he said taking me into a room that must have been his. He threw me on the bed and spread my legs. I felt his tongue against me and I shivered uncontrollably. He then pulled himself over my body and I felt the girth of his penis resting over the parts of me that had never seen the light of day. He kissed me roughly and I felt his hand reach toward his penis and shivered as he found me and pushed himself inside side me. I screamed. He stopped and looked at me alarmed and didn't move until I thrusted myself further into him. He ginned widely pushing himself into me harder than before. I felt his girth entering and leaving and clenched every time. The pleasure was unbearable. I could feel him all the way to my stomach and my body would not stop vibrating. He then flipped himself over and pushed me up and down on top of him by my armpits. He was In complete control. The girth of him made me feel as if I was splitting open, but he continued until I felt a sudden jolt of pure pleasure. He then flipped me over once again and continued to push in and out of me as my body convulsed without any mind to me. Michael didn't seem to care that I was through, continuing to thrust in and out, every once In a while, he would pull so far out, I could feel his tip having to place itself back into me, twitching against me the entire time. I moaned, wrapping my legs around him and clenching his member uncontrollably. After a few more thrusts, I felt something vibrate through Michael and he too convulsed, sending the feeling once again visiting me. We convulsed In each other for a minute, and then Michael removed himself. As he did so, I felt him drip out of me, turning me on again.

"How was your first time?" Michael breathed out of breath.

I climbed out of the bed and crawled on my hands and knees across the ground. I then sat with my knees to my chest a good ten feet from him, and as seductively as I could, spread my knees apart with hands and leaned onto my back.

"Oh god how the young are vibrant" he said, throwing himself out of the bed and toward my open legs.


End file.
